opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Rozdział 2
Wnętrze kosmicznej fregaty w niczym nie przypominało okrętów ani Wolnych Planet, ani Imperium Noseran. Była wystrojona na bogato, miała skórzane fotele, holograficzne obrazy na ścianach, hamaki zamiast łóżek wojskowych czy dywany przytrzymywane przez małe paski na platformach. Sha’zell Ga’rida sam robił z tymi łupami co chciał. Był kiedyś kaprem Rady Pokoju, a później ZIWP. Mieszały się tam style barokowe, klasycystyczne i secesyjne. Luksusy w jakie opływał były czystym przykładem sztuki noseran. Pokład numer 1 był jego prywatną, kapitańską kajutą. Co ciekawe miał 20000 lat. Było to niezwykłe, gdyż noseranie żyli od 1000 do 2000 lat, a on mimo swego wieku i starego wyglądu walczył niczym młody żołnierz. Co to była za istota. W jego kajucie było łóżko domowe, biurko z komputerem, łazienka na wszystkie potrzeby fizjologiczne i pamiątki z różnych bitew i wojen. Na biurku leżała czapka admiralska Floty Wolnych Planet. Była też przestrzeń kuchenna i narożnik na odpoczynek z sofą i fotelami. Oficer usiadł na kanapie w rogu i poszedł zrobić kawę. - Gdzie lecimy? – spytał nagle Fahrentis. - Skoro potrzebujesz okrętu to go dostaniesz, terraninie. – odpowiedział noseranin. Określenie „terranie” obcy stosowali do ludzi. – lecimy tam, gdzie na pewno dostaniemy dobry okręt. Na stację kosmiczną Mir – 5. - Na tą rosyjską giełdę pojazdów kosmicznych? - Unijną! – poprawił go noseranin – Wolne Planety przejęły tę stację, kiedy ty byłeś na Minerwie – 3 i tułałeś się tamtędy od miejsca do miejsca. Aktualnie Napo’sada’ter, bo tak nazywała się fregata i oznaczała w reklu – dialekcie noserańskim – słowo „Kryjówka” znajdowała się w Galaktyce Homera, a Mir – 5 był w Galaktyce Komarowa. Musieli lecieć do Dromana. Wtedy Sha’zell Ga’rida uruchomił komunikator założony na nadgarstku i powiedział: - Kokpit. Tu admirał. – powiedział noseranin. - Słuchamy admirale. – odparł głos słyszany w komunikatorze. Był to sternik. - Włączyć Hyper2 – rozkazał stary Ga’rida. Hyper była prędkością nadświetlną. Liczba oznaczała pomnożenie jej o daną wartość. - Oczywiście. Jaki kierunek? - Stacja Mir – 5. Kierunek na Droman wysyłający do Galaktyki Komarowa. - Tak jest, admirale! – komunikator został wyłączony. Gdy dolecieli do Dromana była tam kolejka statków kosmicznych. Urządzenie było ogromne. Z oddali przypominało miecz. Na miejscu głowni była elektrownia, na miejscu trzonu – centrum kontroli lotów, a na miejscu jelców były podczepione dwa torusy. Prawe były wlotem w tunel Hyper i wystrzeliwał do drugiego Dromana, lewe – miejscem przylotu wahadłowców. Górna część była przeznaczona dla pojazdów cywilnych, dolna – dla wojskowych. Ponieważ byli załogą okrętu kosmicznego mogli swobodnie lecieć przez część wojskową jako okręt Unii Planetarnej. Czerwony, biały i czarny kolor informował o wielu cechach obiektu. Pierwszy ostrzegał, drugi oznaczał neutralność, a trzeci – dekorację. W czasie gdy Sha’zell i William rozmawiali, w kokpicie stała Ta’zha’mull. Córka admirała stała za sternikiem. Nie był to zwykły noseranin, bowiem pofarbował włosy na rudy kolor, a zamiast munduru nosił koszulkę z przypinanym logiem Unii i czapką z daszkiem. Na niej widniało godło Imperium Noseran, które przedstawiło fioletową gwiazdę ośmioramienną w kole na czarnym tle. Na górze koło było czerwone, na dole żółte, a między tymi barwami było błękitne. - Cześć Ka’nith. – powiedziała do sternika noseranka. Sternik odwrócił głowę i nie wierzył własnym oczom: - Czy ja śnię, czy to jest naprawdę? – spytał się retorycznie ów Ka’nith. – Witaj, Ta’zha’mull. Miło Cię widzieć. - Ciebie również. – odpowiedziała śmiejąc się. – Jak się sprawdza okręt po dodaniu nowych żagli słonecznych? - Działa jak świeżo zakupiony. - Miło mi to słyszeć. Kosztowały dużo, ale jak widać opłaciło się. - Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć zaraz wlecimy do Dromanu. Uaktywnił komunikator i zaczął mówić do holoekranu: - Kontrola. Tu Napo’sada’ter. Kod okrętu Papa Beta Kilo Dwa. Proszę o zgodę na wlot do punktu wystrzału. - Papa Beta Kilo Dwa. Tu Droman. Uruchamiamy torus. Czekajcie. - Przyjąłem Kontrola. Pojazd zwolnił, a po ośmiu sekundach usłyszeli odpowiedź: - Papa Beta Kilo Dwa. Tu Droman. Droga otwarta. Możecie lecieć. - Przyjąłem Kontrola. Bez odbioru. Komunikator został wyłączony przez Ka’nitha. Holoekrany pozwalały na niespotykane dotąd możliwości. Choć dotykało się ekranu to prawdziwa część nie była dotykana, mimo wszystko rozumiał polecenia. Okręt wleciał w torusa z pełną prędkością. Błyskawice energetyczne dotykały bariery energetycznej okrętu. Maszyna nabierała prędkości, a gdy była już w środku okręgu wszedł w czwartą prędkość kosmiczną i leciał niczym błysk z lampy od aparatu fotograficznego. Lot trwał zaledwie 10 sekund. Gdy byli w Galaktyce Komarowa na pokład, gdzie byli Ka’nith i Ta’zha’mull przyszli William Fahrentis i Sha’zell Ga’rida. - Tato. – powiedziała Ta’zha’mull odwracając wzrok i patrząc na ojca. - Ile zostało do stacji Mir – 5? – spytał się admirał noserański. - 5 minut. – powiedział sternik. – Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że wiesz ile napęd Hyper tego cudeńka wyciąga. - Daj znać kiedy dotrzemy na stację. Po pięciu minutach już byli na miejscu. Kierowali się na teren doków. Stacja kosmiczna Mir – 5 została stworzona przez Rosjan na cześć stacji Mir. Klasa tego obiektu była jedną z najsłynniejszych wersji placówki powstałej w próżni kosmicznej. Widać było mnóstwo pojazdów lecących do i ze stacji. Można tam było kupić niemal każdy okręt. Było to idealne miejsce na handel w kosmosie. Rozbudowana konstrukcja była cudem techniki i najsłynniejszą giełdą pojazdów walki i ruchu w kosmosie. Miała mnóstwo hangarów na promy i statki małogabarytowe. Patrząc na nią William powiedział triumfalnym głosem: - To jest istna duma ludzkiego gatunku. Ten obiekt pokazał cudowną moc jedności i tolerancji. - Wygląd to nie wszystko. – wtrącił się Ka’nith. - Chciałeś coś powiedzieć, Ka’nicie Erlen? – szybko odpowiedział lekko zdenerwowany Willy. - Nauka też się liczy, panie Fahrentis. - Nie kłóćcie się. – rozkazał, wtrącając się admirał Ga’rida. – Ważniejsze jest to byśmy kupili okręt z załogą dla naszego terrańskiego przyjaciela. - Racja, admirale. Racja. Wzięli więc swą drużynę i poszli do wyjścia z okrętu. Wyposażyli się w pistolety i opaski kwantowej komunikacji. Ponieważ ubrania były kombinezami bojowymi do walki w terenie nie musieli brać pancerzy, które służyły za skafandry do przeżycia w próżni kosmicznej i walce w niej. Admirał miał dodatkowo swoje dwa miecze. Zamiast pistoletów w kaburach miał je wbudowane w cyberostrza. Gdy tylko William, Ta’zha’mull i admirał byli w komorze przejściowej głos komputera dał komunikat „Trwa proces dekompresji. Proszę czekać.” Był to proces niszczenia obcych cząsteczek pokrywających pancerz i ciało. Dzięki temu minimalizowano zagrożenie kwarantanną. Po 3 minutach komputer pokładowy odpowiedział „Dekompresja zakończona. Oddział desantowy na powierzchni.” W ten sposób admirał i Ta’zha’mull Ga’ridowie oraz Willy poszli na stację Mir – 5 przez tubę dokującą. Konstrukcja była olbrzymia, podzielona na sektory. Znajdowała się w przestrzeni Rady Wolnych Światów i stanowiła odrębny byt administracyjny w państwie. Władzę nad obiektem miał komandor. Wybierała go załoga. Ustrój przypominał republikę parlamentarno – prezydencką, jednak zamiast prezydenta i premiera był wspomniany wcześniej oficer, a zamiast sądów, sprawiedliwość wymierzały Oddziały Ochrony Stacji. Pełniły one funkcję służb porządkowych, lecz oni podlegali kapitanom, którzy tworzyli swoisty kongres pełniący funkcję parlamentu, a ci z kolei podlegali komandorowi. Taka panowała hierarchia na słynnej giełdzie pojazdów kosmicznych. Kiedy szli w kierunku wyjścia z doków zatrzymała ich mała grupa ochroniarzy wyposażonych w biokombinezony i karabiny maszynowe. - Stać! – wykrzyczał wysoki żołnierz w stopniu majora – Kontrola portowa. Który to wy jesteście admirał Sha’zell Ga’rida? - Słuchamy! – odpowiedział noseranin doniosłym tonem. - Proszę wybaczyć, ale ostatnio doszło do serii ataków terrorystycznych. – mówił do admirała. – Mamy tu chwilowo nadzwyczajne środki ostrożności. - Co się stało? - Na stacji szaleje wirus A/T9A4 zwany Hydrą. Mimo dekompresji dostał się na placówkę. - Jak to możliwe? – spytał zdziwiony. – Technologia dekompresji powinna oczyścić to miejsce. - Możliwy jest atak terrorystyczny? - Co za czort podsunął panu ten pomysł, admirale? – wybuchnął gniewem. – Przeszukaliśmy każdy zakątek. Nie ma mowy o czymś takim! - Uspokój się! Może zrobili je na tej właśnie stacji. Strażnik chwilę się zamyślił, po czym stwierdził: - O choroba. O tym nie pomyśleliśmy. - To nic takiego. – powiedział Sha’zell po czym spytał się go. – Którędy na giełdę? - Przez most wiszący za nami. – wskazał lewym kciukiem drogę za posterunkiem. – Dalej musicie iść na przystanek kolei jednoszynowej. Musicie wysiąść na przystanku „Giełda” jadąc w stronę pętli „Aleja Hotelowa”. - Dzięki. – odparł noseranin. – Dobra, chodźcie. – skierował wtedy wzrok na Willego. Stacja kosmiczna była ogromna. Wszędzie były sklepy i hotele. Billboardy promowały nowe modele pojazdów kosmicznych. Gdy przechodzili przez most wiszący zauważyli lecące wszędzie promy i sterowce reklamowe. To była istna metropolia w próżni kosmicznej. Wszędzie widać było luksusy. Gdy tylko byli już na przystanku podszedł do nich pewien ghankhurun. Mają charakterystyczny wygląd pandy ze smoczymi skrzydłami i ogonem. - Dzień dobry. – powiedział kłaniając się. – Nie wiecie może państwo, gdzie jest port kosmiczny numer 4. - Oczywiście. – powiedział William – Musi pan iść w stronę Alei Hotelowej. Przed nią zobaczy pan ulicę Apollo. Musi pan skręcić na tym skrzyżowaniu w lewo. Zobaczy pan drogowskaz. - Dziękuję bardzo, terraninie. Ukłonił się znowu i poszedł w stronę wskazanego miejsca. Wtedy na przystanek wjechał pociąg i rozpoczęła się czynność stara jak wszechświat. Pasażerowie wysiadali, potem kolejni wsiadali, a kontrolerzy już przygotowywali kasowniki do kontroli biletów. Sha’zell Ga’rida wyjął małe, złotawe prostokąciki z wypisanymi laserowo imionami, nazwiskami i numerem PESEL. Podał je stojącemu obok robotowi – kontrolerowi i usiedli blisko wejścia. Wysiadali 3 przystanki później. Minęli wieżę kontrolną i jezioro z rybami. Wokoło widać było wieżowce i całe masy reklam. W stronę przystanku, na którym wsiadali jechał kolejny pociąg. Nie był on jednak czerwony, jak ten, którym jechali. Byłato linia niebieska jadąca wprawdzie na tą samą pętlę, z której odjeżdżała czerwona, czyli z „Osiedla Armstronga”, ale nie na pętlę „Aleja Hotelowa” tylko w stronę „Katedry Naukowej” – pomnika upamiętniającego wszystkich naukowców kosmosu. Gdy wysiadali na przystanku „Giełda” zobaczyli wszędzie sklepy i galerie pełne akcesoriów do statków kosmicznych i modeli miniaturowych w celu promowania klientów do zakupienia prawdziwych. Schemat budowy tych cudów inżynierii przypominał samoloty, helikoptery, lotniskowce, lodołamacze i łodzie podwodne razem wzięte. Budowa takiego prostego wahadłowca trwa ponad 4 lata i wymaga pracy wielu rąk oraz ogromnej ilości surowców. Załoga miała różne odchylenia. Mieli zwyczaj zatrzymywania sobie nieśmiertelników, biżuterii, amunicji, paliwa, przedmiotów z kajut załogi i kapitana czy nawet broni i odznaczeń. W czasie swej kampanii kaperskiej William Fahrentis zdobył ponad 12 tysięcy ogniw energetycznych, służących w broni jako zminiaturyzowana fabryka naboi i zdolna do doładowania, dzięki podręcznym urządzeniom ładującym, 6 tysięcy nieśmiertelników, 4 tysiące obrączek, 2 i pół tysiąca mundurów marynarzy, 450 mundurów oficerskich, 300 ton paliwa z fregat, 200 czapek komandorskich, 50 admiralskich, 12 ciężkich karabinów maszynowych, 6 karabinów maszynowych, wyrzutnię rakiet i kosmokopter, czyli śmigłowiec do lotów i walki zarówno na planecie, jak i w przestrzeni kosmicznej oraz 10 milionów kosmodolarów. Za swą pracę dostawał jednak więcej, bo aż 200 milionów za każdą akcję zbójecką na chwałę Wielkiego Władcy. Byli to jednak głównie piraci, terroryści z grupy zwanej Strażnikami Cesarskimi i rebelianci chcący obalić rządy ludzkiej dynastii Bowołosów panującej aż od założenia ZIWP, czyli prawie 5200 lat. Prawdziwa złota era nastała wraz z Wielką Wojną Zjednoczonych Imperiów. Patrząc na pokazywane okręty kosmiczne, spytał się go nagle admirał: - No. To jaki statek sobie życzysz? - Kupię fregatę. – odparł obojętnie jego towarzysz broni. - Tak myslałem. – stwierdził, po czym położył ręce na rękojeściach cyberostrza – Ale powiedz mi jedno. Jaka ma to być fregata? - Ludzka. - A nie ludzko – noserańska? - Ojcze, proszę. – wtrąciła się nagle Ta’zha’mull – William wybrał i raczej nie zmieni zdania. - Cóż. Masz rację. Wybacz Williamie. – zwrócił spojrzenie w stronę córki – Czy mogę o coś się Ciebie spytać na osobności? - Jak chcesz. - W takim razie ja zobaczę fregaty. – odparł nagle Fahrentis. Jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Tymczasem rodzina zboczyła do bocznej alejki i stanęli w ocienionym kącie. Ojciec zapytał: - Córko. Dlaczego go tak bronisz? Przecież jest przybranym synem. - Czy mam powiedzieć to, co było w czasie nauki w układzie Nefre ? Dlaczego tak go bronię? - No. Co wtedy było? - Terrański student z Chin, państwa na Erf wyzwał go na zawody w walce dalekowschodniej. William wygrał, ale banda chciała go zabić. Uratowałam go. - I tym samym z ręki tego bachora zarobiłaś bliznę szarpaną. - Dokładnie. - Dlaczego więc nie poszłaś razem z nim w inne miejsce? - Bo wokół byli inni z nich. A z nami nasi. - Wynikła zwykła burda. - Właśnie tak. Admirał chwilę pomyślał, po czym zauważył pierścień zaręczynowy z kobaltem, który w tradycji narodu Ga’ridy, Tegładu, był kamieniem miłości, płodności i szczęścia. - Jesteś z nim zaręczona. Noseranka lekko się zarumieniła i zamyśliła. Po chwili usłyszała od Sha’zella: - Ile? – uśmiechnął się. - Od studiów, czyli 10 lat. - Wiesz co? – złapał ją lekko za lewy bark prawą ręką. – To…To… - zaciął się i pogładził ją po prawym policzku, a następnie się zaśmiał w łzach – …przypomina mi moment spotkania z twoją matką. Poklepał ją po plecach. - Bardzo jestem z Ciebie dumny, Ta’zha’mull. W tym samym czasie, gdy oni rozmawiali, William Fahrentis oglądał modele statków. Były one przeróżne. Na Ziemi produkowano rosyjskie, chińskie, amerykańskie, brytyjskie, a nawet krajów europejskich. Międzynarodowa Komisja Lotów Kosmicznych założona w 2050 roku została utworzona przez USA, Rosję, Chiny, Unię Europejską i Turcję. Z UE przystąpiły Polska, Niemcy Francja, Zjednoczone Królestwo, Włochy, Hiszpania i Szwecja. Po jakimś czasie dołączyły Iran, Japonia, Brazylia, Kanada, RPA, Indie i Australia. Do 2135 roku wszystkie kraje na Ziemi wstąpiły do ICSF. Na stacji Mir – 5 dominowały głównie okręty ukraińskie, polskie, tureckie, rosyjskie i amerykańskie. Przyglądając się różnym sklepom zainteresował go szyld pod oknem z napisem „PZLK Mielec – sklep” i napis po prawej stronie „poziom 15”. Poszedł więc do budynku, wchodząc przez obrotowe drzwi i wchodząc do pomieszczenia, będącego w rzeczywistości windą. Różnica polegała na tym, że był to teleport. Pomieszczenie było wielkością równe windzie i za pomocą teleportacji przenosiło ludzi do miejsca, gdzie było to samo pomieszczenie, które wskazali. Gdy wszedł wskazał punkt podpisany „poziom 15”. Nazywana tradycyjnie „windą” przeniosła go w docelowe miejsce. Na piętrze piętnastym istniała długa uliczka. Sklepy sprzedawały orientalne stroje, broń i amunicję, a zwłaszcza lekarstwa. We wszechświecie istniało mnóstwo chorób. Niektóre przenosiły się na inne gatunki. Wiele było zabójczych. Idąc i oglądając modele miniaturowe statków kosmicznych zainteresował go jeden. Była to polska fregata klasy „Warszawa”. Ludzkie okręty tej klasy były nazywane na cześć ziemskich stolic. Podszedł do niego i patrzył uważnie. Nagle tuż obok stanął humanoidalny robot o twarzy podobnej do ludzkiego mężczyzny. - Dzień dobry. W czym mogę pomóc? – spytał się syntetyk. - Dzień dobry. Interesuje mnie ta fregata. – spojrzał w „oczy” robota. - Za pomocą komory symulacyjnej mogę panu pokazać wnętrze. Życzy pan sobie? - Chętnie. - Dobrze – uśmiechnął się – Proszę za mną. Udali się więc do pokoju o fioletowych ścianach z żółtymi liniami. Robot zatrzymał się na środku pokoju i pokój zmienił się w iluzję portu kosmicznego. Odwrócił wzrok i powiedział: - W rzeczywistości nadal stoimy, ale jeśli będzie miał pan dość , wystarczy mi dać znać. - Rozumiem. Gdzie jesteśmy w symulacji? - W porcie kosmicznym. Proszę iść za mną, a pokażę panu okręt. Przeszli więc przez otwarte bramki kontrolne i tunelem dotarli do wejścia na pokład wahadłowca. Fregata była pomalowana na biało, z błękitnymi liniami idącymi z kokpitu do silników. - To wejście na pokład statku. Po lewej stronie znajduje się kokpit. To stamtąd pilotuje się maszynę. W prawo można pójść w głąb fregaty. Tam są schody i winda. Po jakimś czasie pokazał mu mapę galaktyki z masą komputerów. - To Centrum Informacji Bojowej. Mapa wszechświata pokazuje: ciało niebieskie, układ gwiezdny, sektor, galaktykę, kontynent galaktyczny i cały kosmos. W komputerze dowódcy, po prawej stronie CIB można odebrać pocztę elektroniczną i rozkazy. Tam też pokazywana jest statystyka fregaty. Weszli do windy i pojechali wyżej, na piętro pierwsze. Wyszli z windy i robot rzekł: - To piętro jest osobistą kajutą kapitana statku. Można powiedzieć, że jest całym jego mieszkaniem. Dowódca ma podgląd na sytuację na okręcie, polu bitwy i może jeszcze przez megafon wzywać na swoje piętro członków personelu. Następnie pojechali na piętro trzecie. - Na piętrze trzecim… – mówił robot wskazując obiekty - …znajdują się kajuty członków załogi i pokładowy szpital. Mieści się tu też biuro kwatermistrza i toalety dla załogi. Dalej znajduje się kontrola systemów bojowych i silników pojazdu, czyli maszynownia. Oprócz tego obok kajut mieści się kantyna, która stanowi główną część tego piętra. Wiele osób tutaj przebywa. Jest to forum na fregacie. - Czyli kapitan też tu musi jeść? - Nie. Mógł pan nie zauważyć, że jest tam kuchnia. Dowódca sam może przygotować sobie posiłek. - Rozumiem. Mogę jednak przyjść do kantyny, jeśli będę chciał? - Owszem. To nie są komnaty, gdzie nie może przebywać kapitan. Wysiedli na ostatnim piętrze i tam brama hangaru kończyła symulację. - Na ostatnim piętrze znajduje się hangar połączony ze zbrojownią. W hangarze zostało umieszczonych 7 kosmolotów wielozadaniowych klasy „Skolar Alamali” i 2 kosmokoptery klasy „Dalit”, nazwane na cześć jednej z kast hinduskich. - Dlaczego kosmoloty nazwaliście „Skolar Alamali”? - Czekaj! Trwa wyszukiwanie danych. Robot stał tylko sekundę. Nowoczesna technologia pozwalała na wyszukiwanie nawet terabajtu danych w ciągu zaledwie nanosekundy. Wyciągnął prawą dłoń i dzięki wbudowanemu wyświetlaczowi holograficznemu pokazał twarz pełną blizn i całą łysą. Była zminiaturyzowana. Miała zielone oczy, a lewe ucho było całe w strzępach. Syntetyk skierował swój wzrok na twarz Williama i odpowiedział: - Skolar Alamari to postać pojawiająca się w grach wideo z serii „Kolonia wojny”, wyprodukowanej i wydanej przez amerykańską firmę Nolan Industries. Wszystkie kosmoloty wielozadaniowe są nazywane na cześć postaci z gier komputerowych. - Kim on był? Zdaje się, że słyszałem już nazwisko Alamali. - Skolar Alamali urodził się w fikcyjnej kolonii ludzi znanej jako Normandia Prime. Ponieważ gatunek agresywnych robotów zaatakował i zmasakrował planetę, zebrał on grupkę ocalałych ludzi i zorganizował ruch oporu. Jako samozwańczy cesarz Wielkiego Imperium Normandyjskiego zmusił tzw. „stalowe demony” do opuszczenia planety i zjednoczył wszystkie kraje za pomocą wojny. Następnie przeniósł walkę na ich teren. Postępował z mieszkańcami planety wroga i własnej bardzo nieludzko – torturował, po czym zabijał, kiedy wszystko powiedzieli. Jako, że roboty były na skraju zagłady, nie oszczędzał nikogo z nich. W końcu jego fanatyzm doprowadził do upadku jego rządów. Grupa uzbrojonych rebeliantów wkroczyła do pałacu i zabiła go. Tak oto skończyła się cała historia ukazana w grze. - Bardzo ciekawe. – odparł po ukończeniu przez robota opowiadania. – Trochę przypomina Michała Opętanego. - Gra pochodzi z 7205 roku. Minął wtedy zaledwie rok od zakończenia Wielkiej Wojny Zjednoczonych Imperiów. Autorzy postanowili osadzić sytuację w innej rzeczywistości, by nie retuszować historii naszego świata. - Jakie uzbrojenie posiada fregata? - Okręt posiada: 2 wyrzutnie rakiet strategicznych, 8 dział pancernych KRAB, 10 torpedowni wyrzucających torpedy kosmiczne RED – 2, 15 wyrzutni rakiet „Siewca” i setki działek przeciwlotniczych. Kosmoloty mają 4 działka laserowe i rakiety plazmowe PR – 12 „Słoneczny”. Kosmokoptery wyposażono w miniaturową stację medyczną, rakiety R – 9 „Leszy” i potrójny karabin plazmowo – laserowy systemu Gatlinga OKPL – 7 „Miotacz”. Da się też zamontować CKM w bocznych drzwiach maszyny. - Bardzo interesujący okręt kosmiczny. Ile lat wam zajęła produkcja i zaplanowanie oraz jaka jest jego cena. - Chwileczkę ściągam dane. Minęły 3 sekundy. Robot stał wtedy na baczność. Williama ogarnęło zamyślenie. Zastanawiał się nad kupnem fregaty. Kusiło go, ale nie wiedział czy admirał da radę kupić. Środki płatnicze miał dać Sha’zell Ga’rida. - Znaleziono. Lata produkcji: 7208 – 7212. Lata zaplanowania: 7206 – 7208. Cena okrętu kosmicznego wynosi 15 miliardów kosmodolarów . - Kupuję. – powiedział nagle z radością i mając uśmiech na twarzy. – Mam środki u mojego mentora. Za chwilę zapłacimy. Przedstawię go. Zakończyli symulację, a on wyszedł ze sklepu nie śpiesząc się jednak.Poszedł z powrotem w kierunku admirała. Nagle zza rogu wyszło z pół tuzina ludzi ubranych w purpurowo – czerwone płaszcze z broszką spinającą ją. Miała kształt okręgu, w którym był złoty cyrkiel i srebrna węgielnica, w samym środku z kolei znajdowała się litera „G”, cała w żółto – pomarańczowym ogniu. Nie było wątpliwości. To byli wolnomularze. Pewnie szli jako patrol Gwiezdnego Zakonu. Na przodzie szedł siódmy, chodzący z laską, trzymaną w prawej dłoni w powietrzu. Jej gałka miała na górze różę wiatrów z najmniejszym zachodem i największym wschodem. Od Pierwszego Kontaktu wyszło na jaw, że istniały Siedmiozakon i Trzynastozakon. Podczas gdy pierwsi chcieli równowagi w kosmosie i służyli rzekomo Stworzycielowi, który na Ziemi miał się zwać podobno Bogiem Jerozolimskim, ci drudzy dążyli do rozpętania chaosu w imieniu swego pana. Nazywał się Eterem i był ponoć Panem Chaosu, wrogiem całego wszechświata. Według szczątkowych informacji obydwaj byli prekursorami, przedstawicielami starożytnej, potężnej rasy, spirystycznych istot, będących w formie niematerialnej, ale mającej taki sam wpływ na świat materialny. Ponieważ nasz wszechświat nie był ich wymiarem, potrzebowali olbrzymiej mocy do pokonania Bariery, granicy między tą rzeczywistością, a wymiarem Eteru i Stworzyciela. Historia o prekursorach była dość uboga w szczegóły, wiadomo, że coś się u nich stało, a to sprawka Chaosu, któremu przewodził Eter, zwany Upadłym Prekursorem. Ład lub Chaos postanowili użyć broni, która w efekcie uruchomienia zniszczyła Pierwszy Czas. Każdy Czas to jedna rzeczywistość, a Pierwszy był rzeczywistością Prekursorów. Drugi był pełen walk między Chaosem, a Ładem. Bogowie, stwórcy noseran, zwrócili się w stronę Ładu, ale autokracja obróciła ich w istoty chaosu. Tym samym powstały już trzy siły: Ład, będący tak naprawdę odmianą Chaosu, Równowaga, walcząca z Chaosem i sam Chaos, niszczący wszystko co zrównoważone. Wraz z eksperymentem obcych i upadkiem Bogów przez ich niewolników, to jest właśnie noseran, zakonczył się Drugi, a zaczął Trzeci. Wymiarem Stworzyciela był Międzyczas, zaś Eteru – Pustoczas. Siedmiozakon składał się, jak sama nazwa wskazuje z siedmiu zakonów. Masoneria była jedną z należących do zakonu frakcją. Zakon ten nosił nazwę Zakonu Strażników Równowagi Wszechświata. Ich arcywrogiem była Inkwizycja. Ta należała do Trzynastozakonu. Siedmiozakon był pospolicie zwany Gwiezdnym Zakonem, a Trzynastozakon – Zakonem Zagłady. William przypomniał sobie wtedy jak Sha’zell Ga’rida uczył go chińskich sztuk walki, strzelania i szermierki. W pocie czoła Fahrentis ćwiczył, aby móc jakoś bronić się przed zagrożeniami kosmosu. I w końcu, po 15 latach, otrzymał czarny pas. Forma szkolenia przypominała warunki koszarowe, ale bardzo złagodzone, by człowiek nie zapomniał, że w końcu to tylko ćwiczenia. Gwiezdny Zakon miał Rytuał Dołączenia, pełen jedynie domysłów i cały owiany tajemnicą, za który przypadała nieśmiertelność, w zamian za spędzenie reszty życia na poszukiwanie przeznaczenia i bezwzględną lojalność wobec zakonu. Członkowie nie myśleli o odejściu z niego. „Hmm. Ciekawe, czy to nie chce przypadkiem zrobić mi admirał. Zamienić w Gwiezdnego Zakonnika”. – pomyślał William. W końcu obcy też mogli być masonami, a admirał Ga’rida był jednym z nich. Nie umierał, jak normalny noseranin, bo jego przeznaczenie się jeszcze nie spełniło. Gdy tylko zobaczył rozmawiających noseran, podszedł szybko i z uśmiechem. - Admirale. – powiedział podchodząc. - Znalazłeś okręt, który chciałbyś kupić? – spytał Sha’zell. - Tak, ale jego cena się panu może nie spodobać – mówił wątpliwie. - Okej. Więc co to za łajba i ile mam wydać? - To fregata klasy ESV „Warszawa”, produkcji i projektu „PZLK Mielec”. Kosztuje 15 miliardów kosmodolarów. - Ile? – zdziwił się admirał – To… To bardzo dużo. Pochłonie połowę majątku. Ale dobrze. Kupię Ci ją. - Dziękuję. Myślę, że to mi wystarczy. Razem poszli do sklepu, gdzie była możliwość kupna fregaty. Sha’zell patrzył się na różne sklepy i rozglądał się po ulicy. Gdy skręcali w prawo, do ulicy, gdzie był cel ich wędrówki, a było to na ul. atamana Symona Petlury, nazwanej na cześć bohatera narodowego Ukrainy. Droga, po której wcześniej szli nazwana została ulicą gen. Józefa Hallera, twórcy Błękitnej Armii, zwanej też Armią Polską we Francji. Wtedy odezwał się po cichu do Sha’zella i Ta’zha’mull Willy. - Wracając widziałem masonów z mieczami. Było ich siedmiu. - Sześciu i dowódca? – spytał spodziewając się takiej odpowiedzi stary Ga’rida. - Tak. - To musiał być oddział patrolowy. Czy ktoś był czarodziejem? - Nie. Nie było ani Maga, ani czarodzieja. W kosmosie istniała tajemnicza grupa sił niezdolnych do wyjaśnienia przez naukę zwana magią. Osoby, które zostały zarażone promieniowaniem mogły zostać dzięki niemu uleczone przy małej dawce, albo ginęły natychmiast przy zbyt dużej. Osoby mające we krwi odpowiednią ilość zotawały czarodziejami, a kobiety ciężarne, które miały z nim styczność rodziły dzieci z takimi mocami. Istniało dziewięć żywiołów czarologii. Były to Woda, Wiatr, Ogień, Natura, Entropia, Śmierć, Światło, Cień i Krew. Magia Chaosu była najstraszniejsza, bo sprowadzała śmierć na wiele istnień, jak również sama władała nią, by tworzyć spaczone istoty. Łączyła Magię Krwi, Śmierci i Cienia, by gasić wszelką nadzieję. Do walki z nią utworzono Łowców Chaosu. Magia była niebezpieczna, dlatego też powstały Krąg, w pełni zwany Zakonem Mocy Gwiezdnej opiekującym się czarodziejami oraz Paladyni, zwani Zakonem Kawalerów Magii Gwiezdnej. Byli szkoleni do neutralizacji magii, przez co czarodzieje stawali się zwykłymi ludźmi. Związek chemiczny, który był za to odpowiedzialny, nazywał się Substancją Pustki. Była to mieszanka promieniowania kosmicznego, ozonu, azotu, tlenu, wodoru i helu. Dostając się do ziemskiej atmosfery w wyniku katastrofy aż 14 promów kosmicznych na Międzynarodowym Porcie Kosmicznym Domodiedowo Gwiezdne, cudownie uleczył ją. Dziura ozonowa zmniejszyła się do stanu sprzed 1986 roku. Magowie z kolei byli rasą samych czarodziejów. Mieli często długie, bujne brody i włosy. Wyglądały one, jakby płonęły, bo miały kolorystykę ognia. Ich skóra miała kolor fioletowy. Kultura tego gatunku przypominała pogańskich słowian z grup zielarzy, kapłanów i guślarzy. Nauka, wiara i magia sprawiła, że stali się jedną z najpotężniejszych ras w kosmosie. Większość współczesnej religii została zreformowana przez ich tradycje, jednak przez wielu byli uważani za apostatów i heretyków. Niemniej jednak rzadko kto ważył się podnieść rękę na tak zaawansowaną i zasłużoną rasę. Niejeden budził do nich szacunek. Niejeden się też bał ich mocy. Najsilniejszą, najstarszą i najbardziej różnorodną magią była właśnie ich. To dzięki nim magia stała się „trzecią siłą”, ponieważ nie mogła być dobrana do religii, a racjonaliści uznawali to za wykorzystywanie cudów technologicznych. Dzięki niej powstało wiele nowych pomysłów architektonicznych. Ta’zha’mull i Sha’zell Ga’ridowie oraz William Fahrentis postanowili iść dalej. Po chwili admirał spytał się człowieka: - Głodny? - No. Nawet bardzo. – powiedział. - Chodźmy do jakiejś restauracji. – wtrąciła się córka admirała. Admirał chwilę pomyślał, po czym odparł: - Znam bardzo dobrą knajpę na ulicy Francisa Drake’a. Zwie się „pod Gwieździstym Kuflem”. - Tam? Dawno nie byłem w tej knajpie. Chętnie pójdę. - Ja też. – powtórzyła córka admirała. Poszli więc w kierunku ulicy, na której znajdowała się rzekomo ta restauracja. Była jedną z najsłynniejszych na stacji kosmicznej. Większość rekartarów bywała w tej knajpie z powodu dobrego jedzenia. Zdarzały się też często bijatyki o kasę wygraną w hazardzie, ale kończyły się szybko, drobnymi kuksańcami. Co więcej, pierwszym z właścicieli był enderczyk, dlatego otworzył tam arenę do walk. Idąc ulicą knajpa była po lewej stronie ulicy. Miała obracające się, żelazne drzwi, a gdy tam weszli, zobaczyli człowieka w szarym dresie myjącego kieliszek do wódki. Rozpoznał idącego z przodu admirała i na jego twarzy pojawiło się zdziwienie. Parę sekund stał w bezruchu, a potem wybiegł z miejsca, gdzie stał by przywitać swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. - Niech mnie kule biją w głowę. – mówił do siebie – Admirał Sha’zell Ga’rida! - Bernard, przyjacielu. – uśmiechnął się i rozszerzył ramiona, by go uściskać – Tak długo się nie widzieliśmy. Witaj. - Widzę, że pan jest z córką i … wolnego wolnego! William Fahrentis? - Dopiero teraz poznaję! – klepnął się w czoło Willy – Bernard „Marks” Engelson. Siema, stary! – rozszerzył ręce chcąc pozdrowić po przyjacielsku. - Cześć! Cześć! Jak leci, mistrzu? – śmiał się i podawał ręce człowiekowi i noserance. - Przyszliśmy coś zjeść. - Dam wam na koszt firmy. - Cierpliwości, cierpliwości. – podniósł lekko w górę prawą dłoń admirał – Najpierw weźmiemy karty menu. - Oczywiście. Już biegnę. I pobiegł zadowolony do środka budynku, tam gdzie była kuchnia. W międzyczasie William i Ga’ridowie rozmawiali o burzliwej sytuacji w Dystrykcie 13, która miała swój początek 15 lat temu. Więźniowie zrobili wyrwę w barierze poprzez atak samobójczy z użyciem magii i zaatakowali punkt wymiany skazańców. Chcieli uciec z wielkiej galaktyki karnej. Udało się to 50 tysiącom aresztantów. Wkrótce jednak ich złapano i przywieziono z powrotem, a kordon wojskowy wokół możliwych wyjść z Dysryktu 13 został wzmocniony. Trwało to 2 lata. - To normalne. – mówił admirał Sha’zell Ga’rida – Chcieli uciec i rabować już nie w pustej, sztucznej galaktyce, ale w całym kosmosie. - Nikt nie lubi być zesłany, jak sybirak, czy więziony za cokolwiek. – odparł z kolei William – Jak to dobrze, że era prześladowań politycznych jest za nami. - Czyżby? – spytała się Ta’zha’mull – Każde państwo musi mieć tajną policję polityczną, nawet demokratyczne, bo inaczej się nie utrzyma. - Tak? Daj mi choć jeden przykład. Bo ja nie znam żadnego. - A proszę Cię bardzo Willy. Stany Zjednoczone ze swoimi oddziałami podległymi CIA i FBI. Rosja ze swoim FSB. Mam dawać więcej? - Z Rosją to się zgodzę, ale z Ameryką? To lekka przesada. - Nieprawda. Wszyscy, którzy byli przeciwni amerykańskiej działalności na waszej planeci byli okrzyknięci komunistami i terrorystami. - Tak, ale Al – Kaida to byli terroryści. Jak to dobrze, że już ich nie ma. Komunizm był ideologią pełną utopii. Została stworzona w dobrej wierze, ale wypaczona przez takich jak Lenin, Dzierżyński czy Stalin. Ta’zha’mull lekko się uśmiechnęła, patrząc na człowieka i położyła swą głowę na lewej dłoni. - A to akurat jest prawda. - Dobra, dobra. – postanowił zamienić parę słów Sha’zell – Przestańcie o tym gadać, bo nas złapią. Mimo całkowitej emancypacji w Zjednoczonym Imperium nie rozpoznamy, kto chce autokracji jak w Rzeszy Radzieckiej, a kto chce demokracji jak w naszym Imperium Noseran. Wywiad, kontrwywiad, tajna policja – wszyscy ubierają się i chodzą jak przeciętni ludzie . W tym momencie podszedł do nich Bernard z trzema e – kartami jadłospisu i spytał się ich dając: - Już chcecie brać czy poczekać? - Poczekać. – powiedział Willy – Dla mnie poczekać. - A ja to, co zwykle. – powiedział, kładąc ręce na stół i położonej karcie menu – Czyli herbatę czarną i żeberka z mięsa jautara, mojego ulubionego zresztą. Jautar był drapieżnikiem podobnym do konia z wilczą głową. Odkryto go na planecie Galatum, w 2467 roku dzięki tureckiej ekspedycji kolonizacyjnej. Obecnie stworzenie to jest rzadko spotykane, ale w określonych miesiącach można na nie polować. - Żeberka z ryżem, czy ziemniakami? – spytał się Bernard. - Jak zwykle z ryżem. Nic się nie zmieniło. - Ja poczekam. – powiedziała admiralska córka – Jeszcze nie wiem, co wezmę. - Oczywiście! Czy można zabrać czy pan zatrzymuje? – pytał admirała, „Marks”. - Bardzo proszę. Nie jest mi już potrzebna. – zdjął łokcie z karty jadłospisu i podał ją Engelsonowi. - Merci. Po jakiś dwóch minutach zdecydowali się na zamówienie pizzy hawajskiej i dwóch szklanek wody mineralnej. Pizzę podzielili na pół i kiedy jedli, zauważyli w telewizji jakieś zamieszki. Pewien Rosjanin ,siedzący w rogu sali, zwrócił uwagę kelnerowi w swoim języku: - Извините. – co oznaczało „przepraszam”. – Mógłby pan podgłosić? - Oczywiście. – odpowiedział młody noseranin. W telewizorze była jakaś szokelska kobieta. Niewiele różnią się od ludzi, poza faktem, że ich kolor skóry to czerwony, a oprócz tego potrafią oddychać i żyć pod wodą. Nie chcąc kusić innych ras, zakładali szlafroki i suknie, ponieważ ich tradycyjne ubiory były podobne do ludzkich strojów kąpielowych. Prezenterka stacji Space News Network, bo tak nazywał się ten kanał informacyjny, zaczęła mówić po pokazaniu złotych liter, czyli symbolu stacji, jakim były duże litery; jedna „S” i dwie „N”. „W Dyrektoriacie Rzeszy Radzieckiej…” – mówiła reporterka – „…doszło do globalnych protestów, po tym jak władze brutalnie rozpędziły uczestników pokojowej, antyrządowej demonstracji na Placu Braterstwa Broni w Nowym Ługańsku. Kanclerz Karl Joseph Hirmel wydał armii rozkaz wprowadzenia stanu wojennego na terenie całego kraju międzyplanetarnego, popartego przez Wodza Dyrektoriatu – Piotra Josifa Władimirowicza Putaguszwiliego – który zagroził całkowitą pacyfikacją planet poprzez bombardowanie orbitalne.” - Oni powariowali! – odpowiedział jeden z przebywających tam ludzi. – Jakby nie mogli zwołać okrągłego stołu, czy czegoś takiego. - Precz z socjalfaszyzmem , precz z Rzeszą Radziecką! – wrzeszczał i tupał enderczyk. Każdy z nich ma orle skrzydła na plecach, dzięki czemu nisko latają, stopy tyranozaura, oczy kota i dłonie podobne do żabich płetw. - Te, słuchaj! – zwrócił się do niego jakiś szokelski pijak. – Gdybyś żył w takim zadupiu jak oni, to byś zrozumiał. - Proszę się uspokoić. – zawołał robot – barman. – A pan już dzisiaj nie pije. To jest ostatnie pana piwo. – zwrócił oczy w kierunku opoja. - Co? – jego mowa przypominała trochę bełkot. – Ja nie piję? Ja zawsze piję. Ja piję za darmo. Wtedy wymachując po stole, wywrócił butelkę plastikową, w której znajdował się jego trunek i zaczął krzyczeć na klęczkach: - Moje piwko! Moje piwko! Coście zrobili? - Lepiej stąd chodźmy. – powiedziała Ta’zha’mull wstając od skończonych dań, bowiem wtedy skończyli jeść. Admirał zapłacił za jedzenie, gdy tylko podszedł do niego kelner. Po sutym obiedzie poszli do celu swojej wędrówki, a był nim sklep firmy sprzedającej okręty kosmiczne PZLK Mielec i fregata klasy ESV „Warszawa”. Po jakimś czasie dotarli na miejsce, a wtedy admirał postanowił sam dokonać analizy obiektu. Po dłuższym rozmyślaniu i sprawdzeniu powiedział: - Dobrze. Bierzemy. - Jaki kolor? – spytał sprzedawca. - Przepraszam? - Chodzi mi o to w jakim kolorze ma być okręt. - Aaa. Rozumiem. Willy. – popatrzył się na Fahrentisa. – Pozwól. Człowiek podszedł do noseranina. - W jakim kolorze chcesz mieć swoją łajbę? - Błękitnym i białym. – odpowiedział ciesząc się z decyzji noserańskiego oficera. – I proszę o wolne miejsce dla kwatermistrza. - Czy można w dwóch kolorach i bez kwatermistrza? – zwrócił wzrok na sprzedawcę. - Oczywiście. Należy się 15 miliardów kosmodolarów. Płaci pan kartą? - Nie. Zorganizuję przelew telefonem kieszonkowym. – wyciągnął telefon komórkowy, bo tak się wtedy nazywał. - Dobrze. Towar czeka w porcie nr 17, przy pasie lotniczym. Jest oznaczony logiem naszej firmy. Zapłacił komórką i ruszyli metrem stacji kosmicznej w kierunku portu kosmicznego. Schodząc do tunelu na właściwy tor zauważyli spory tłum wychodzących. Ich pociąg mógł odjechać, lecz wkrótce odkryli, że niedługo przyjedzie. Gdy tylko przyjechał, musieli czekać, aż wszyscy wysiądą. Jechali aż do pętli i gdy usłyszeli hasło „koniec trasy”, wysiedli tak jak reszta pasażerów. Poszli do stoiska i wtedy spytał się ich stojący przy stołku człowiek: - Państwo do ESV „Warszawa”? Mają państwo taki sam wygląd jak na zdjęciu. - Tak. To my. - Żeby potwierdzić odbiór towaru, musimy pobrać próbki DNA – wziął tablet podłączony kablem do stojącego obok hololaptopa – Proszę położyć palec wskazujący. Komputer potwierdził ich PESEL i DNA. - Wszystko się zgadza. Williamie Fahrentis. Pańska załoga składa się wyłącznie z ludzi. Taki był skład. Proszę pana, fregata należy do pana. - Dziękuję. - Wracam na Napo’sada’ter – powiedział stary Ga’rida – Córcio. Idziesz ze mną? - Nie. – odparła Ta’zha’mull – Zostanę kwatermistrzem. Wiem, że William zarezerwował już miejsce dla mnie. Od środka statek był o wiele bardziej skąpy, niż w przypadku rodowego okrętu admirała Ga’ridy. - To ja pójdę do biura kwatermistrza. Mam chyba wiele spraw do załatwienia. Bywaj, ukochany. - Cześć. – odpowiedział William. Do niego podeszło wtedy trzech innych ludzi. Jeden z nich miał na koszule w kolorze khaki, po prawej napis „sternik”, druga – „sanitariusz” a trzeci „oficer wykonawczy”, czyli zasptępca komandora okrętu, czyli Willy’ego. Salutowali mu po rosyjsku, a wtedy pierwszy zaczął mówić sternik: - Komandorze. Zgłasza się porucznik pilot Thomas Wilder. Ale wielu mówi na mnie „Wildie”. Jeśli mamy brać udział w obronie maszymy, albo jeśli mamy być przyjaciółmi – proszę tak do mnie mówić. - Dobrze, „Wildie”. Spocznij! Idź na swoje stanowisko. Witam na ESV „Warszawa”. - Tak jest! Następnie odezwała się sanitariuszka: - Komandorze. Jestem Nadieżda Pereleczko. Mój pseudonim to „Perełka”, z powodu moich jasnych blond włosów, które nazywają perłowymi, bo wyglądają jakby były z perły. - Spocznij, „Perełka”. Skąd jesteście, jeśli wolno? - Z Ukrainy. Konkretniej z Odessy. - Odessy? Ja z Nowego Jorku, ale wychowałem się na „Stolicy”. Zresztą. Spocznij! Witam na ESV „Warszawa”. Idź na swoje stanowisko. - Tak jest! Wtedy, jako ostatni zameldował się oficer wykonawczy. - Komandorze. Zgłasza się Ji Nowikow, oficer wykonawczy na fregacie ESV „Warszawa”. - Spocznij! Skąd jesteście? - Z Mandżurii, a konkretniej z Harbinu. Moim ojcem był rosyjski oficer ziemskiej floty, a matką – chińska plantatorka bawełny. - Czyli jesteś Mandżurem. Witamy na ESV „Warszawa”. Idź na swoje stanowisko. - Tak jest! Wtedy usłyszał jakiś cybernetyczny głos. - Pan jest komandor Fahrentis? - Kto mówi? – rozejrzał się dookoła i zauważył stojący hologram naryanina, rasy obecnie wirtualnej, ale wciąż mających tożsamość i pamięć. Obcy wyglądał jak czerwonoskóra istota z czterema rękoma, trzema oczyma i trzema nogami. - Jestem Reki Saff. – mówił. – Należę do naryan. Admirał Ga’rida przesłał me dane do komputera pokładowego. - Może się przydasz, ale nie próbuj nas zabić, dobrze? - Nie steruję statkiem. Odpowiadam jedynie za uzbrojenie i wywiad. I wówczas William udał się do kajuty kapitańskiej. Tam zobaczył holokomputer, na którym były wszelkie informacje dotyczące obecnego stanu kosmosu i armady oraz jej szczegółowe dane. Aktualnie miał jeden okręt, czyli swoją fregatę. Nagle usłyszał sygnał otwierający komunikator między kwatermistrzem, a komandorem w holokomputerze. - William. Tu Ta’zha’mull. W sali z komunikatorami kwantowo – holograficznymi odezwał się mój ojciec. Chce z Tobą rozmawiać. Podszedł i wcisnął przycisk nadawania do niej komunikatu. - Przyjąłem. Daj mi chwilę. – odparł trzymając wciśnięty przycisk. Sprawdził dostępny arsenał broni na pokładzie. Była to tylko broń ziemska. Posiadał cyberostrza, karabiny, snajperki i granatniki. Ogólnie technologia ziemska, w porównaniu z resztą kosmosu stała w roku 1947. Cała ludzkość była zlepkiem różnych okresów historycznych, z czego najwięcej – lat 1914 – 1945, czyli od początku pierwszej do końca drugiej wojny światowej. Fahrentis zmienił jedynie bluzę na niebieską, dżinsową. Zjechał windą i poszedł do Sali Odpraw, gdzie sala z komunikatorami wchodziła w jej skład. Zobaczył noserankę i powiedział: - Łącz mnie ze swoim tatą. - Tak jest, komandorze! Uruchomiła łączność, a admirał siedział na fotelu. Miał taki sam strój, jak wcześniej. Palił swoją fajkę, z niej unosił się wtedy zielonkawy dym. - Komandor William „Willy” Fahrentis. – powiedział biorąc ją do lewej dłoni i wyjmując z ust. – O wiele lepiej widzieć Cię, jako dowódcę okrętu kosmicznego, niż zwykłego terranina. - Ja też wolę kosmos, niż powierzchnię planety. – odpowiedział kładąc ręce na siebie William. – Ale dlaczego rozmawiamy w ten sposób? I dlaczego dałeś mi na pokład naryanina. - Chcę sprawdzić, czy komunikator działa. – włożył fajkę do ust – Nie lubię ryzykować kupienia jakiegoś defektu. A poza tym żywy, acz wirtualny gatunek jest skuteczniejszy, moim zdaniem, niż komputery. Ale nie tylko o tym chciałem porozmawiać. Mam dla Ciebie misję. - Misję. – zaciekawił się tym człowiek – Zamieniam się w słuch. - Od jakiegoś czasu śledzę pewną organizację. To fanatycy, słyszano o nich wszędzie. Gdy jakaś cywilizacja osiąga 50 tysięcy lat od pierwszego lotu z prędkością Hyper, oni wypuszczają truciznę lub gaz bojowy i prowadzą cywilizację na skraj zagłady. Jeśli zdadzą ich „test” i się obronią, zostaną zostawieni w spokoju. Jeżeli zaś nie zdadzą, cała rasa powoli ginie i w końcu nie zostaje ani jeden przedstawiciel. - Ma admirał na myśli Zakon Zagłady, odwiecznego wroga Gwiezdnego Zakonu. - Miło, że zgadłeś, kogo stary członek Gwiezdnego Zakonu ma na myśli. Dlatego chcę, byś monitorował jego zachowanie. W razie konieczności możesz zniszczyć organizację. - Po co mam walczyć tam, gdzie są najlepsi z wojowników, których tytułuje się czasami Trzynastozakonem? - Ostatnio na wielu planetach wybuchła plaga popromienna, która sprawia, że ludzie cierpią katusze. Również „Hydra” jest niepokojącym zjawiskiem. - Dobrze. Więc co mam zrobić? – puścił ręce swobodnie. - Polecisz na kolonię Xeroneth. To ostatnia z planet, która padła ofiarą zarazy, jaka napromieniowuje istoty żywe. Weź broń i granatniki. Przydadzą się. Poszukaj wszelkich wskazówek dotyczących pochodzenia zarazy. Znajdź nadajnik Unii. Zawiera wszystkie potrzebne informacje o planecie. Skopiuj informacje i razem z dowodami wracaj na fregatę. Wyślij mi je, a Ci zapłacę. Pomogę w wielu rzeczach, będę źródłem kontaktu. - Dobra. Obiorę kurs na Xeroneth. Kiedyś było tam pięknie. Rozłączył się, a kwatermistrz Ga’rida włączyła komunikator i odpowiedziała. - Wilder. Kurs na Xeroneth. - Tak jest, włączam Hyper. I polecieli rozwikłać jedne z największych tajemnic kosmosu. Rozeszli się do swoich kajut, a admirał kazał obrać kurs swego wahadłowca na „Stolicę”. <> Kategoria:Wszechświat powojenny